


Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Creampie, D/s themes, F/M, Hakuryuu going on a power trip, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Written in 2nd POV even if summary is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Emperor Hakuryuu comes home to find his First Consort splayed out in his bed and playing with herself, he is rather displeased about it. He has no choice but to discipline her.
Relationships: Ren Hakuryuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: anonymous





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there was no Hakuryuu/Reader PWP anywhere, so I took the hit for the Magi fandom and wrote some... now the internet has at least one (1) unnecessarily explicit reader insert smut fic for him. 
> 
> **Historical note:** Please note that the reader is wearing a fictionalized version of traditional Chinese undergarments, which is basically a backless camisole. It's called a dudou and there are some very pretty modernized versions if you Google! 
> 
> **Warning:** There are some bits that can be read as dubcon, but I’ll spoil this for you so as not to trigger anyone: it is actually consensual! Still, please be mindful if you choose to read.

Hakuryuu has been away for too long.

Off handling matters in the court and dealing with skirmishes at the ever-changing borders of Kou, he has been absent for nearly two weeks. Normally, he likes to keep you at his side wherever he goes, but he has chosen for you to handle affairs at the White Ridge Palace in his stead this time. There are few people he generally trusts with such responsibilities, most of whom are elsewhere currently, so he had no choice but to leave you here.

What this means is that you have spent a very, _very_ long time without Hakuryuu, and it is unbearable.

You find yourself unable to sleep tonight, tossing and turning in a bed that feels too empty. Every time your legs move, silk sheets slipping against your bare skin, you find yourself breathing deeply, missing the feeling of his hands. If Hakuryuu were here, you have no doubt that he'd have already peeled away your nightclothes and slid himself inside you, dispelling the ache between your legs. You press your thighs together at the thought, needing to feel some kind of friction...

A deep breath.

You cannot sleep like this.

Biting your lip, you run your hands from your neck down to your torso, eyes fluttering shut when your fingers ghost over your nipples through your silk undergarment. Even though Hakuryuu never likes it when you do this, your hand slips between your legs, finger hitching onto the bit of silk hiding your cunt.

After a moment of hesitation, you push the fabric to the side. Slowly, your finger slides along your already wet entrance, then rests upon your throbbing clit.

"Mm..."

Whatever misgivings you have about your relationship with Hakuryuu, your body has been trained into needing him every night—so strongly that you can’t help but do this. There’s a kind of shame when you begin to play with yourself, but it’s quickly silenced by the hum of pleasure you start to feel.

You try your best to imagine that it is him touching you right now. You think back to the last time he'd done this to you, fingers stretching you out while his tongue played with your clit, mercilessly lapping despite your protests that he needn't do this… He'd only pulled his fingers out of you to knock back the hand trying to stop him, eventually just pinning down both your wrists as he pushed his face fully into your cunt.

" _Ah…_ Hakuryuu…"

Someone clears his throat.

"Well... I see you couldn't wait for me to come home."

Your eyes snap open.

"M-my lord!" you squeak, seeing his figure in the doorway. Immediately, your face heats up, and you scramble to aright yourself. Hakuryuu doesn't seem at all bothered, however, simply crossing the room at a leisurely pace, a predatory, dark look in his eyes.

Any attempt to straighten yourself out is quickly disrupted. As soon as he sits down on the bed, he pulls you into his lap, your naked back pressing against his clothed chest. He doesn’t even take the time to undress himself before putting his hands on your body, sliding off your flimsy, bottom garments.

"Since you could not wait for me to come back," he whispers into your ear from behind, "I won't wait to have you tonight."

You whimper as he begins to nip at your neck from behind. His hands, meanwhile, slide possessively down your shoulders, then across the silk covering your breasts, drawing a shudder out of you.

Then his right hand travels back up to the curve of your jaw.

Briefly, his fingers drag across your lips, and reflexively, you part them for him. His index slips into your mouth and you close your lips around it, sucking obediently. You squirm in his lap as your tongue laps at his finger, feeling yourself growing wetter. You can feel his stiff cock pressing into your backside, and your mouth begins to water around his finger when you imagine it inside you.

A low growl in your ear. Hakuryuu slides his left hand up beneath the silk hiding your breasts, too impatient to undo the gold strings holding your top together. At the same time, he removes his fingers from your mouth so that he can trail them up your inner thigh, eventually sliding along the opening of your cunt. You gasp at the contact, bucking your hips reflexively.

Hakuryuu breathes heavily into your neck when he feels your arousal. Just him playing with your entrance is enough for him to hear a wet, slick sound.

"Already so needy," he observes. Two fingers dip shallowly into you. "Do you want more?"

You swallow thickly. Face burning, you quietly reply, "Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my king," you whimper obediently.

"Good girl," he murmurs. His fingers slide into you, and they curl against your walls, causing you to mewl at the sensation. At the same time, he begins to squeeze one of your breasts, running his wooden fingers across a nipple. Aching for more, you try to push your hips into his hand, try to take in more of his fingers—but he only withdraws them.

"I was very displeased," he states, ignoring your obvious frustration, "when I saw you touching yourself. Do you know why?"

His fingers begin to circle your clit, dragging your own juices around it. When he finally rests his fingertip on it, pushing gently, you moan.

"B-because," you reply shakily, "because I'm not supposed to."

"Why not?"

"Because I belong to you," you recite. "Only your hands can touch me like this."

You can feel him smirk into your neck.

He lifts you momentarily, shifting you until your cunt is sitting on the clothed shaft of his cock. Automatically, you begin to drag your pussy along his hard length, moaning in relief each time your clit rubs against the fabric of his pants. He begins to move his own hips, grinding himself against you, while he reaches up and uses both hands to pinch and tug at your nipples.

" _Hakuryuu—_ " you moan.

He stops, suddenly, spreading your thighs further apart—and he slaps your sopping cunt. You cry when his fingers land on your swollen clit, feeling yourself clench immediately at the contact, wishing he was inside you.

"What do you call me?" he demands.

"My king!" you gasp. "I'm sorry, my king!"

He hums, then lifts you off his lap. Manhandling you like a ragdoll, he pushes you onto the bed until you're on your knees.

"I'll have to punish you for that," he remarks. He grabs roughly at your ass, and thumbs your labia, spreading it apart until you know your pussy is fully visible to him. You arch your back, pushing your backside toward him along with your glistening cunt. Normally, you would be embarrassed at how eager you are to present yourself to him, but you're so heady with lust right now that you can't bring yourself to stop.

"I think five should do," he muses, a hand squeezing one of your cheeks roughly. "Do you think so?"

It isn't as though you have much of a choice—when Hakuryuu gets like this, he will simply do whatever he pleases with you—but you nod anyway.

"Y-yes, my king."

"Good."

_Slap!_

You squeal as wood hits your soft flesh. Reflexively, you try to pull away at the sharp pain, but then his other hand digs into your hip and drags you forcefully backward.

"If you run away like that," Hakuryuu notes, "I'll have to punish you more."

_Slap!_

You groan, eyes watering as his hand lands on both your ass and your cunt. Your mouth hangs open as you pant, your hands fisting desperately at the sheets.

_Slap!_

A whimper this time, half from pain and half from the surprise of his other hand sneaking between your legs. His fingers run briefly along your entrance, and you shudder uncontrollably when he touches you again—pressing his thumb against your clit while pushing two fingers inside you. You clench around him, dripping all over his hand, your cunt making a wet, lewd noise as he plays with you.

"You're always so sweet and so dignified when you’re around others," he hums, "who knew that your body could make such shameless sounds?"

Your face heats up at that. Even though his words make you tighten even more, you try to protest, “N-no—”

_Slap!_

This time his fingers curl inside you as he hits you, and unable to take either the pain or your arousal, you collapse until your face is pressed into the sheets. Embarrassingly, you can feel saliva sliding over your lips and onto the bed beneath you.

_Slap!_

You fully cry this time, cunt drooling as he hits you one last time.

"Good girl," he says again, sliding a hand over your abused flesh. "You took your punishment well in the end. Now it's time for your reward."

You feel his body shift behind you, the sound of his clothing being shuffled before he pulls your hips toward him again. This time, instead of his fingers, you feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance, teasing you. Slowly, he pushes the tip inside you, and you're so wet and so hot that your cunt almost sucks him in.

"Look what your body is doing," he remarks. "You want it badly, don't you?"

" _Yes_ ," you groan.

Suddenly, he pulls out and slaps his cock against your entrance, hitting your clit. He pauses to rub his cockhead against the nub, roughly smearing his precum all over it. You mewl at the sensation, belly tightening with heat.

"Yes, what?" he asks again, sounding displeased.

"Yes, my king," you correct yourself, voice high and broken. "Oh, please, my lord—please, please…"

Once more, he presses the tip of his cock into you, this time going a bit deeper. You inhale sharply when you feel your walls stretch—he's thick enough that even with just the first inch, he nearly has to force himself inside your tight hole.

"Please what?"

"Please—please take me," you finish, any thought for propriety long gone. "Please, I'm yours—please use me as such."

Your words must please him greatly. You feel him leaning down just before his fingers grab your chin, pulling your face to the side until you’re looking back at him. You close your eyes as he presses his lips to yours, and when he taps at your jaw, you obediently part your mouth. His tongue slides lazily along your lips before pushing between them. Gradually, his kiss grows hungrier, needier, almost violent, and you’re panting into his mouth—

Without warning, he shoves his full length inside you.

“ _Mmph!_ ”

Crying at the sudden intrusion, you squirm as your cunt stretches almost painfully around him. You try to relax as he pulls away from your kiss, taking a moment to sit back on his knees and grab your hips with both hands. But before you can fully adjust, he pulls you backward and bottoms out in your cunt again, his balls pressed right up against your wet entrance, tearing a scream from you.

He pauses there, then shifts his hips up and down, his dick pressing against your walls and stirring your insides. You're nearly sobbing now, feeling yourself gushing around him.

"That's right," he says, voice low, "you're all mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, my king," you say eagerly, pressing back against him until you can feel him pressed up against your cervix. "Yes—I'm yours. I belong to you."

"So beautiful and so loyal," he praises, "and all for me."

He pulls back, then slams back into you.

You moan loudly, grabbing desperately at the sheets as he starts thrusting. He sets a punishing pace, fucking into your tight hole over and over mercilessly. The sound of his hips slapping against your ass fills the room along with the wet noises of your abused cunt.

"Mine for me to have," he pants.

"Yes!"

"Mine for me to use."

_"Yes!"_

"At a moment's notice, however I want—"

" _Yes!_ Please, oh _please_ —"

With a heavy growl, he pulls out of you, then flips you over and pushes you until your back is flat on the bed. Before you can process it, your legs are being thrown over his shoulders, and he’s lining his cock up with your entrance again.

His eyes are dark with need as slowly, sweetly, he begins to push himself into you again. He pauses when he’s bottomed out, watching your expression carefully.

"I'm going to finish inside you," he tells you, "many times tonight. I'm going to do it until you're so full of my seed that it's dripping out of you."

You're panting now, pushing your hips up desperately to try and get more of him inside you—even though he still isn’t moving. You have to stop when his hand presses gently on your lower belly, then trails down until his thumb is on your clit.

"Now that I'm home," he continues, "I'm going to fuck you like this every night, and I'll come inside you every time, until you get pregnant with my heir. Would you like that?"

You nod vigorously, all rational thought long fucked out of you.

"Yes, my king," you breathe, "yes, please fill me up."

He slides fully back inside you at that, all while rubbing circles into your swollen clit.

"Always so good for me," he murmurs.

It's all the warning you get before he begins thrusting again.

Throwing your head back, you cry brokenly as he pounds your drenched cunt. An unbearable, almost nauseating heat curls in your belly, and you pant as you begin to clench around him—more tightly than ever before. He hisses, changing angles so that he's hitting a spot that has your tongue lolling around a broken sob.

"I—I _can't_ ," you whimper, overwhelmed at the pressure in your stomach. But he doesn't let up, just hiking your leg up even higher so he can drive into you deeper and harder. You groan and scream as you helplessly gush around him, dazed as he hits that spot over and over—

" _Hakuryuu!_ "

You finally come, so wet that you’ve drenched his balls and the sheets below you, your walls squeezing hard enough to make him falter. He pauses for only a moment before he grabs your thighs, then starts fucking you brutally through your orgasm, driving your body into the mattress.

On his last thrust, he presses himself right against your cervix and comes hard inside you. You feel his cock twitching and throbbing against your walls, and all you can do is lie there and submissively take his cum, too blissed out to move or say anything.

The two of you stay like that for a moment, with Hakuryuu breathing heavily over you, his jaw tight as he spends himself inside you.

After a few moments have passed, he finally pulls out of you. You squeak a bit—first at the feeling of being emptied, then at the sensation of his seed dripping out of you. He pauses, and when you look up at him, you can see his eyes fixed on your gaping cunt. You shiver when you feel two fingers at your entrance again, parting your lips despite how overstimulated you are. There’s so much cum that it slides out at the action, staining the sheets and leaving a pool of it beneath you.

A long moment. Then you hear a heavy, satiated sigh. A gentle hand rests on your face, then strokes your cheek.

His commanding voice entirely gone, Hakuryuu sounds tender when he asks, "Are you alright?"

You nod, eyes closed. "Y-yes," you pant out, still breathless.

"I'll get you cleaned up in a bit." A hand wipes at the sweat on your temple. "I just need to take a breath first."

"Mm…"

A gentle kiss presses against your forehead. Your eyes open just a bit, and through your narrow gaze, you can see that your caring husband is back. Your little game of pretend fully broken, you are no longer at the palace but back in his little estate to the south of Rakushou: a getaway for the First Prince of Kou, formerly its Emperor.

"I was a little worried there," he confesses. "I'm still surprised you wanted to try that."

"For old time's sake," you laugh a little. "Remember, my lord, when you actually used to behave like that in bed?"

He visibly cringes, briefly looking like he wants to die. "Please don't remind me."

You giggle at his reaction, then decide to stop bullying him. He's already done you quite the favour in reenacting his behaviour from his younger days. Hakuryuu dislikes thinking back to it, and is especially remorseful about how rough he'd be with you during your intimate moments. But as the years passed and the old wounds healed, you eventually developed a strange urge to try playing out his controlling behaviour again—of course, this time with you being the person truly in control. After much coaxing, he’d finally relented tonight.

Nevertheless, he still seems worried. "I definitely didn't hurt you?" he asks, his thumb stroking your cheek.

You shake your head, then quickly planting a kiss on the hand on your face. "Not at all." You reach up, brushing at the hair falling into his eyes. "Are you feeling well, Hakuryuu? Were you alright with doing that?"

He clears his throat, looking away. "It… It would be dishonest if I said I did not enjoy that."

Unable to resist, you smile playfully and remark, "I suppose you still like it when I call you 'my king'?"

Though he desperately attempts to keep his composure, he only looks more flustered. Sighing in defeat, he leans down and pecks your lips. When he pulls away, he smiles at you fondly, then rests his forehead on yours.

"Well," he whispers, "nowadays, I much prefer it when you call me your _husband_."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so ashamed I wrote this hahah don't @ me I know it was terrible!
> 
>  **Characterization Notes:** As stated toward the end, the entire sex scene was Hakuryuu and the reader reliving their spicy youth in the civil war arc (and it was also a way for the reader to regain control over some, er, complicated memories).
> 
> Just to clarify, I don't think Emperor Hakuryuu back in the day was specifically into this nasty dirty talk, spanking kink, breeding kink, and whatever other kink I was possessed to write. However, I _do_ think he was constantly on a power trip, incredibly rough and demanding in bed, and personally I imagine the sexual dynamic to be unhealthy (although I left it vague in the narrative in case you don't). After he finished his revenge binge and went back to being a better person though, your relationship improved and you explored all this other stuff in a safe and consensual manner hahaha. 
> 
> **Canon compliance note:** Yes, Hakuryuu still has his prosthetic arm in this... I threw out canon for the twist in the end. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @phen0l if you wish! I also have a legitimate Hakuryuu fic up on ao3 under maokitty.


End file.
